I Solemly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Go TeAm BeLiKoV w
Summary: Ok. Let me get this straight. My name is Hope Potter. My best friend's name is Tristian Black. On the first day of our 6th year at Hogwarts we find out we are no longer in 1995. We had somehow been taken back in time to 1976, which, if I'm not mistaken, is the time my parents were at Hogwarts. I don't know what I'm doing here but a clue is forming in my head.


**Hello everyone! This is the second story I'm writing for Harry Potter but I haven't updated the other one…I'll probably spend more time on this one anyway. **

** AU!IMPORTANT! MUST READ THIS! Even though Hope is in her 6th year and that's during the goblet of fire, she and Tristian know what happens in the future. They know about horcruxes and the war and who dies. Let's just say they find out what happens from time travel and are taken back in time to this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own Hope and Tristian... for now..**

**…**

"Come on quickly or you're going to miss the train! It's 10:58!"cried Mrs Weasley.

Tristian and I were the last students to pass through the barrier. But things didn't seem quiet as similar as it was before. Before, the weather had been nice. A warm breeze, sun shining, cloudless sky your normal day. But now it was cold and cloudy and everyone had a paranoid look to them. Plus we couldn't seem to find Mrs Weasley or the others.

"What going on?" I asked.

"No idea, but I think we still need to board the train." Said Tristian.

On the train we looked for an empty compartment. As we did, we passed one with four boys. Four boys who shouldn't be there. Four boys who were meant to be adults. And one of them was supposed to be dead. I stared at James Potter through the window as Tristian was staring at his father Sirius Black. Peter seemed to have noticed us staring because he nudged James and pointed to us which startled me out of my trance. Tris and I looked at each other just as James' voice echoed through the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Er… I'm Tristian and this is Hope," Tristian said as he pointed at me.

James was staring at us and I knew why. Firstly he had never seen us before. Secondly, because I looked like Lily with his eyes and Tris looked like Sirius with blue eyes.

"How come we've never seen you before? I mean you look like you're the same age as us." It was Remus who had spoken, and he too was staring at us.

"Well, umm… you see we don't actually know what we're doing here. We uhh… kind of got lost." I said and James seemed to come out of his trance.

"So why don't you two sit with us and tell us all about it?" He asked.

"Yea good idea, James!" Beamed Peter. I just glared at him while Tris pushed me into the compartment. I chose to sit nearest the door which was also next to Sirius. Tris was sitting opposite me and next to Remus. It was really awkward. I can't believe I'm in the same compartment as my dad. MY FRICKEN DAD!

"Ok just letting you know. I'm James Potter. He's Sirius Black," He poked Sirius in the side ", The one you're sitting next to is Remus Lupin and this chubby kid is Peter Pettigrew."

"Okay well nice to meet you all."

"Soo.." started Sirius speaking for the first time "..where are you from?"

"Uhh.. Beauxbatons academy of magic"

"Cool" James said "Umm… but what are you doing here?"

Tris looked at me as I glanced at him. He nodded, and that showed he was in agreement with my thoughts. We couldn't tell them the truth. Since we were technically in 1976 and no longer 1995 and we have no idea how to get back. What do people do if they come into a situation like this?

"Well we got lost and somehow ended up here on the platform. I recognised it as the train to Hogwarts 'cause my dad went there and told me what is was like. We didn't know how to contact him and we are going to talk to your headmaster about it. So here we are!"

"But what I'm wondering is how come _you_ look so much like Lily Evans and _you_look so much like me" said Sirius pointing to each of us in turn. Tris and I looked at each other again. How could we possibly tell them that we were his and James kids?

"well..uhh..you see..we are..well..you know..umm-"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" We were mentally thanking the trolley lady for coming and breaking the tension.

"I'd like 30 chocolate frogs, please." Remus said as he stood up to go and pay.

"And I'd like Bertie Botts every flavoured beans" I said.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the previous question and instead we were all eating chocolate and lollies. Some way along the ride Tris and I must have dozed off because as I was starting to wake up I heard James, Sirius and Remus talking about us in hushed whispers.

"They seem a little odd, don't you think? I mean he looks just like me! And I know for a fact I'm not related to any Tristian"

"I know Sirius, Hope looks exactly like Lily, only she has-"

"Your eyes" finished Remus. After a of moment silence Sirius whispered "Who do you think they could possibly be? I just don't trust them. And I can see Hogwarts robes coming out of Hopes bag. Why lie about going to Hogwarts?"

I chose that moment to 'wake up'.

"Hey boys" I yawned while stretching. I realised they were in their robes and after looking outside I could see the castle in the distance.

"Hey, Hope. We tried waking Tristian but he doesn't seem to be affected," James said as he frowned. Chuckling I got a water bottle from my bag and with my wand made it freezing cold. Then I went over to Tris and tipped it all on him. He instantly jerked awake.

"Whaa..HOPE!" He was glaring at me while I just laughed. "I'll hex you I swear I will."

"I'd like to see you try," I said still smiling putting my bottle back and went leave the compartment to find the bathroom.

On my way back to the compartment, I saw a red headed girl and her friends staring at me. I knew this girl. She was Lily Evans. Before they had a chance to interrogate me, I hurried off to my compartment to find that only James was there.

"Remus, Sirius, Tristian and Peter/The others all needed the bathroom."

"Ok."

He watched me curiously, and then flushed with embarrassment as he asked "Hmm…I've been wondering…are you and Tristian going out?" I was not expecting that.

"What? No! I mean we're only friends. Just friends. _Nothing_ else." Smirking he turned his head to the door where Lily was standing. She quickly walked away.

"Really? Because it seem like you are." There was a moments silence then…

"So…you say you're from the Beauxbatons. What's it like?"

"Erm… well it's normal I guess. Madam Maxime is our headmistress."

"What's she like? Is she kind? Pretty? Tall?"

"Oh yeah, very tall indeed."

"And what are you like at school? Get into trouble? Or are you a good girl who follows the rules?"

I smirked and said "You'd be surprised,"

He laughed, "You sound like I do when my uncle asks whether I'm good in school. Of course the boys and I are the biggest trouble makers of the school. We'll be legends when we've left/when we're older/dead. Everyone will remember us as 'The Mischievous Marauders'. My kids and grandchildren will be famous because of me."

That made me smile.

"Tristian and I are the trouble makers of our school. Also with our twin friends Fred and George. It's amazing we haven't been expelled yet."

Tristian, Sirius and Remus had just come back from the bathroom.

"Peter had an accident on the floor and is trying to clean it up now." Remus said.

Sirius and Remus collapsed into the seats next to James. Tris sat next to me. James smiled at us as if he knew something we didn't. He whispered something to Sirius and Sirius whispered something to Remus. I just raised my eyebrows. The boys smiled. I looked at Tris. He looked at me. What on earth are the three marauders thinking?

"So Tristian.." Sirius began "..do you have a girlfriend?" Oh no. Not this again.

"No I don't," Tristian looked surprised by the question.

"And Hope.. do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't and by the way James already asked me all this stuff so there's no need to do it again." The train started slowing down and then came to a stop.

"We'll continue this conversation in the common room." James said.

Peter had just come back in time to collect his stuff. He was the first to get off out closely followed by James, Remus and Tris. Sirius and I where the last ones. Just as I was about to leave a letter fell from my bag. Sirius bent down to pick it up, but before he gave it back to me he read it. My heart was thumping in my chest. He couldn't read it. I was from the future _him_. And he was too tall so I couldn't snatch it back. I knew exactly what it said. I saw his eyes scan over the letter I knew off by heart.

_Dear Hope, _

_I hope you are well. (Haha, get it?) And you don't have to worry about me, I'm doing fine. It's quite nice here where I'm staying but as you know I can't tell you any specific details in case this letter is intercepted. Anyway how are you doing? Are the Dursleys treating you and Harry right? They better be. Anyway my main reason for this letter. _

_HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY! _

_I got you a cake and something that once belonged to your parents. You'll see what it is when you open the package. Have a good day and don't do anything stupid. _

_Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup? Knowing you and the Weasleys you most likely will be. I reckon the Irish would win. And I'll let you on a little secret. Did you know that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to happen at Hogwarts? I wish I could come. Seems like so much fun. Probably nothing compared to what James and I have done in the past. I heard they changed the rules though. No one can enter unless they are of age. Too bad for you. But knowing James and Lily they would have wanted you to be in it anyway. _

_You're so much like your parents, you know that? And so is Harry. I miss them heaps. They died far too young for my liking, or anyone else's. If only I hadn't persuaded them to make Peter their secret keeper. _Peter_. He's the source of the whole problem. He's the reason why I was locked up in Azkaban for twelve years. The reason why James and Lily died. I really wish I could turn back time and change things. I just don't think it's fair that a one year old boy and a three year old girl lose their parents and have to live with their magic-hating aunt . _

_By the way, I hope you have a good sixth year of Hogwarts. I remember my sixth. The boys and I put a potion is all the goblets of the students and staff on Christmas. What happened was that if someone said merry Christmas to you that you would start sings Christmas carols in a troll's voice. It was classic. But it backfired terribly when someone said merry Christmas to me. But still. I know you, Tristian and the Weasley twins can do some real mischief. _

_But I think for now that is enough from me. Have an awesome day and if it isn't as awesome as you planned, I will hunt down the people that ruined your special day. _

_From your lovely and amazingly awesome godfather,_

_Sirius._

The sixteen year old Sirius looked up with nothing but shock written on his face. He just stared at me as he realised that his best friend would die and that one of his other best friends would betray them. The letter fluttered out of his hand and landed on the floor. He didn't seem to notice. My heart was beating faster as all the lies we told him snapped. And all that was going through my mind was this one thought.

_This cannot be happening._

* * *

**please review! if you liked it you can give me suggestions or if theres anything you dont like please tell me so i can fix it! thanks for readinggg!**


End file.
